


Four more kisses

by eatsunlight689



Series: Dream/Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It has cute fluffy stuff, Other, Yes I know Dream isn't a sans but that's how he's tagged usually so, but also a whole bunch of Dream feeling guilty that doesn't get resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsunlight689/pseuds/eatsunlight689
Summary: You're adorable when you're sleepy, in Dream's opinon.
Relationships: Dream/Reader
Series: Dream/Reader Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Four more kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/gifts).



Dream blinked awake, his eyelights flickering on. and there you were. Holding him. Sleeping peacefully. He gently stroked your cheek.

He was so lucky to have you. He didn't deserve you. 

His mind started spiralling. 

You would never love him without his aura, would you? Suddenly every smile you'd ever given him felt horrifically artificial. Dream was-

You shifted in your sleep, pulling him closer. 

He was wrong to be with you, he was just going to hurt you in the end. 

The relationship Dream shared with you was rocky, all things considered. He would, too often, leave for massive amounts of time. Hoping the distance would allow his aura to wear off. That you would think about it. 

When he'd arrived at the little house you shared with Ink, you had smiled, hugged him, and wandered off. You returned with a glittery pencil you'd apparently found last time you tidied the living room (or, attempted to).

_ "I won't lie to you and say your aura doesn't affect me, obviously it does. But I know there’s more to my feelings than that.” You’d said, early on. _

You were determined to prove as much too. Ink of all people seemed to agree with you that your feelings were genuine, stating that you got this dumb grin on your face whenever you thought about Dream, regardless of how near to you he was.  He softly kissed you. Slowly, oh so slowly, your soft, sleeping smile turned into something a touch more mischievous.

Still, your eyes stayed closed. Waiting for Dream to say something.

“I can tell you’re awake.”

“Nope.”

He sighed your name.

“I think I need… at least four more kisses first. Until then.” You brought your hand to his face, finger against his teeth, “Shush, ‘m asleep.”

You relaxed back into holding him. Stars you looked wonderful, no matter how much of a mess you were.  And he didn’t have to live through the embarrassment that was borrowing your pajamas - he’d thought to bring sleep clothes of his own over. He couldn’t deny that he liked the feelings it caused in you, but Ink would always give him a look and. It was just bad, okay.

He kissed you, teeth barely grazing your lips. You giggled.

“Sleeping humans don’t usually giggle.”

You opened your eyes. “Fine.” 

You pouted cutely, but you soon smiled again upon recieving another kiss.

It would be okay to indulge in your positivity a little while longer, right? He still owed you two more kisses.  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been a test into trying to write more in Dream's perspective. I'm kinda happy with how it turned out, I think I'm getting somewhere with him.
> 
> Not the first waking up in the morning to your partner's face and being terribly in love reader insert I've written and I doubt it'll be the last either. I'm a sucker for it okay.


End file.
